Social networking websites (e.g., www.Facebook.com, www.Twitter.com, www.MySpace.com) have become extremely popular among online users in recent years. Some of these social networking websites boast having close to one billion online users. As a result, many social networking websites have become a prime target for hackers. Given the weakness of the security measures available, many of these social networking websites come under scrutiny for failing to provide effective protection against malicious tactics of cyber criminals.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current online privacy and security technologies.